fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy/Gallery
Season 1 Fanboy-fighting stance-2.JPG|Wizboy Fanboyhasacold.jpg|Pick a Nose Where's Yum Yum.JPG|The Janitor Strikes Back STEALERS!!!.JPG|Dollar Day Your mayonaise, master.JPG|Trading Day Fanboy eating cheese puffs.JPG|The Hard Sell Fanboy - YOU WANT A CUPCAKE.JPG|Digital Pet Cemetery Fanboy meets Stinks.JPG|Fanboy Stinks We're going to pass that test.JPG|I, Fanbot Fanboy drinking hard.JPG|Berry Sick F&C in line for movie.JPG|Chimp Chomp Chumps Fanboy - Kung Fu.JPG|Precious Pig That second bite gave me a headache.JPG|Fangboy Pick which organ to eat first.JPG|Monster in the Mist Making strange sandwich + CC and Yo fighting over brain.JPG|Brain Drain Fanboy tries on Lupe's sweater.JPG|Fanboyfriend We're using them to fasten the sheep guts.JPG|Chicken Pox The old cell phone excuse.jpg|Moppy Dearest Fanboy as a viking.JPG|Norse-ing Around Fanboy holding a meatball.JPG|The Janitor's Apprentice I'm writing us a note.JPG|Excuse Me Fanboy sings himself to sleep.jpg|Night Morning Fanboy sees Marsha.JPG|Marsha, Marsha, Marsha Ready to face the secret shopper.JPG|Secret Shopper Celebratinghead.jpg|Prank Master Coveredwithglop.jpg|Little Glop of Horrors Agent 8 is dangerous?.JPG|Total Recall Imagem289.PNG|Refill Madness U33.PNG|The Frosty Bus Staring at the ultra ninja.JPG|The Tell-Tale Toy For ninjas.JPG|Cold War Fanboy sees through the bubble.PNG|Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble Fanboy operating the marionette.JPG|Sigmund the Sorcerer Captain fanbeard.PNG|Fanboy A'hoy! Calling burittos.jpg|Fan vs. Wild You're only 2 inches tall.PNG|The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy Fanboy writes a letter to Chum Chum.JPG|Separation Anxiety Bm210.PNG|Strings Attached Necronomicon speaks to Fanboy.JPG|The Book Report of the Dead Sickly Fanboy- SA.JPG|Stan Arctica Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 1.JPG|Man-Arctica the Ride Fart symphony - 1.JPG|Fan-bidextrous Leave no remanders!.png|Saving Private Chum Chum The classiest.jpg|Jingle Fever FB punches his first box.JPG|Eyes on the Prize FB waits for lemonade.JPG|Battle of the Stands Fanboy performing ring trick.png|Lord of the Rings FB chulk first glance.JPG|The Incredible Chulk With victory sauce.JPG|Norse Code Xl41.PNG|The Great Bicycle Mystery A mental bop test.png|A Bopwork Orange Let's hide at the movie theater!.png|Freeze Tag Season 2 'I'm Man-Arctica!' F&C laugh at MA.jpg Fan-Arctica.JPG 'No Toy Story' Scientist Fanboy.JPG Fanboy checks for baby toys.jpg Baby proof montage 1.JPG Baby proof montage 2.jpg Baby proof montage 3.JPG Baby proof montage 4.JPG No toys left.PNG Only one way to make sure we never play with a baby toy.JPG stop playing with all our toys.JPG FB super worried - NTS.JPG 'GameBoy' Fanboy as a repairman.JPG Fanboy as a casserole woman.JPG Fanboy as a prom kid.JPG Fanboy as a sad child.JPG Fanboy as a meter reader.JPG Fanboy as a security guard.JPG Fanboy as a city chomptroller.JPG 'Crib Notes' What's wrong, baby Kyle.JPG YAAAAAA!.JPG Fanboy rocks out.JPG 'Schoolhouse Lock' Must get out of school!.JPG Fanboy - FREEDOM.JPG ready to go inside the desk.jpg Starting NTAAP.jpg F&C about to powder faces.jpg Ride bikes through the school.jpg door 1 is locked.JPG door 2 is locked.JPG door 3 is locked.JPG 'Back From The Future' Baby F&C enter Frosty Mart.JPG now, now, young Chum Chum!.JPG we're only here to ask directions to the library.JPG the wonderful world of reading.JPG Baby Fanboy wearing glasses.JPG Baby F&C with FFF.png 'Tooth or Scare' Money that turns into candy.jpg FB talking with Kyle pacing in the background.JPG does he live on Tooth Mountain.JPG Can I play with your kracken?.JPG CC talking with Kyle pacing in the background.JPG Fanboy in front of tooth fairy.png 'The Big Bopper' Bbbbbbbbbbbb56.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb23.PNG Teaching boog to bop.jpg Boog gets a thumbs-up.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb47.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb74.PNG 'Present Not Accounted For' Fanboy was sleeping.JPG Why so perky.jpg I wouldn't remember.jpg Unthrilled.jpg Nervous cheer.jpg Where's the present.jpg Applauding for Kyle's speech sequence.jpg|As everyone applauds Kyle, Fanboy just stares sadly. Flower present.jpg Breifcase gift.jpg Here's the briefcase.jpg 'The Sword in the Throne' King of the Janitors.PNG I have the Plunger!.png 'Brain Freeze' Fanboy Brain Freeze Close Up.JPG WE DON'T HAVE OUR UNDERWEAR!!!.jpg F&C put on bike helmets.JPG FB puts on bike glasses.JPG boys' heads on the screen.JPG Not in the closet.JPG Not in the frige.JPG Not in the nook.JPG Not in my head!.JPG F&C - FFF boxers.JPG boys put on their underwear - part 1.JPG boys put on their underwear - part 2.JPG boys' powers activated.JPG Tighty and whity.JPG It's mighty!.JPG Stay outta sighty.JPG We'll handle this fighty.JPG Try not to miss it, cause it's gonna be....JPG laughing because it's breif.JPG let's roll.JPG Power of...FLIGHT!.JPG Charging at the ice monster.JPG boys in super strength mode.JPG 'Slime Day' Gang excited for Slime Day.JPG No slime comes down.JPG Slime Day mosaic.jpg F&C saying I Don't Know.JPG F&C do not get slimed.JPG I'm Fanboy - Slime Day.png I'm Chum Chum - Slime Day.png Looking sternly at the president.JPG Boys in front of the president.png 'Boog Zapper' Fanboy charged up.JPG 'Risky Brizness' Fanboy fake yawning.JPG Fanboy pretending to sleep.JPG Fanboy toothpaste.JPG 'Kids in the Hall' Fanboy gives Mr. Mufflin a card.JPG We monitor staff.JPG Staring at camera 3.JPG You won't be sorry.JPG Hall monitors.JPG We told them to slow down.JPG You're taking too long.JPG Fanboy makes Kyle a monitor.JPG It wouldn't be bad.JPG Befoot extra curriculars.JPG 'Frosty Mart Dream Vacation' Fanboy and chum chum vacation.JPG looking inside the secret passage.JPG 'Field Trip of Horrors' F&C Field Trip! - FTOH.jpg Bouncing school bus.jpg FB talking about field trip - 1.jpg FB talking about field trip - 2.jpg FB talking about field trip - 3.jpg Fanboy-AHHHHHHHH.JPG Fanboy shushes Chum Chum.JPG It's okay, Chum Chum.JPG I'll poke your eyes out.JPG FB's reaction to Mrs. Cram on the bus.JPG 'There Will Be Shrieks' Fanboy is ready.JPG We need something to get candy.JPG We need costumes.JPG Fanboy shows off his costume.JPG Fanboy collecting candy.JPG That should hold us until tonight.JPG Your pail's about to explode.JPG Fanboy-candy captain.JPG FB can't taste.JPG There's gotta be a way.JPG 'Igloo of Irritation' 'HypnotOZed' 'Robo-mance' 'Rattleskunkupine!' 'Bubble Trouble' 'Lucky Chums' 'The Last Strawberry Fun Finger' 'Power Out' 'Champ of Chomp' 'Dental Illness' 'Get You Next Time' 'Lice Lice Baby' 'A Very Brrr-y Icemas' 'Funny Face' 'Put That Cookie Down' 'The Winners' 'Two Tickets To Paladise' 'Hex Games' 'Speed Eraser' 'Heroes vs. Villans' 'Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X' 'The Cold Rush' 'Camp-Arctica' 'Buddy Up' 'Normal Day' 'Freezy Freaks' 'Microphonies' 'Super Chums' 'Secret Club' 'Attack of the Clones' Miscellaneous Fanboy1.png Fanboy2.jpg Fanboy3.jpg Fanboy4.jpg Fanboy5.jpg Fanboy8.jpg Fanboy9.png Fanboy10.png Fanboy11.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries